Mojo Jojo
'Mojo Jojo '''is a supervillain and the main antagonist in the animated series ''The Powerpuff Girls. He is the series' most recurring antagonist and serves as the main villain in'' The Powerpuff Girls Movie''. He is constantly plotting to take over the world and/or destroy The Powerpuff Girls. Mojo is one of the more successful villains in the series, as he defeated The Powerpuff Girls in several episodes. Diabolical, cunning and menacing, Mojo is a genius mastermind who is determined to rule the world and destroy everything that stands in his way. Mojo Jojo joins the Decepticons, another supervillain faction to help them take over the world not knowing that his own villainous allies will soon betray him once they kill the heroic Confederacy of Independent Systems and Autobots. Personality Mojo Jojo is a notorious genius chimpanzee mad scientist, whose main goal is to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, crush Townsville, and conquer the world, in that order. In order to do this, he spends much of his time plotting and inventing new weapons or technology. This normally comes in the shape of giant robots or large energy weapons. He is the archenemy of the girls and the creator of the Rowdyruff Boys. Somehow, he is verbose and has high-vocabulary use and long-lasting sentences. He was the Powerpuff girls' first major villain that they ever fought, as explained in "The Powerpuff Girls Movie," and is arguably their archenemy because though he saved them from the Gangreen Gang and teamed up with them to build his lab on the Townsville volcano, using the girls' powers, he did it to take over the world, but didn't tell them. In the end, the girls fought against the onslaught of "monkey madness" and defeated Mojo JoJo. Mojo Jojo Mojo Jojo is one of The Powerpuff Girls's toughest rivals. Despite usually failing, He has even managed to defeat them several times, or at least injure them badly. Mojo JoJo is also the most persistent one, and is determined in destroying them and ruling the world. Due to his high intelligence, Mojo sometimes discovers some of The Powerpuff Girls' weaknesses (As seen in Not So Awesome Blossom). Mojo is also magnificent and cunning, and often plays with the Powerpuff girls's naivety. Mojo, for the most part, does whatever he wants. He doesn't follow the rules, and doesn't care what people think of him. He's also something of a loner, and dislikes being sorrounded by humans, and to be bothered in the middle of his experiments and plans. However, he has no problem with being assisted if the situation calls for it. Unlike most villains, Mojo is smart enough not to underestimate the Powerpuff Girls, and therefore uses his gadgets and plans to keep up with them Despite being rather dark-natured, Mojo lives another life outside of scheming. He is sometimes seen buying food instead of stealing it, and building model ships. Mojo is also quite classy, despite his persistent desire to rule the world, and destroy the Powderpuff Girls. He tends to act cordial and friendly to other citizens and strangers when not committing crimes, as well as showing good manners, and is not openly hostile towards the Powerpuff Girls when they're not getting in his way. He's also surprisingly fine with them borrowing things from him, and sometimes even manages to make friendly conversations with them, when they're not battling. Mojo also has a sense of honor. In the movie, He sought revenge on humans due to his race being discriminated by them, and stayed loyal to his ape army until they ganged up on him. Mojo also sometimes works with other villains without betraying them, and appears to have a friendship with most of them. He's able to help people, but usually only if he gets something out of it, or if it's in his self interests. However, he once helped the Powerpuff Girls get rid of Professor Utonium as a team-mate, even if he didn't get a reward, or the fact that it had nothing related to his goals. History Category:Villians Category:Republic Members Category:Decepticon Members